Ji Eun Tak
Ji Eun Tak '(지은탁) Primarily known to be the Goblin's bride, Ji Eun-Tak is one of the main characters of the show. At the moment of her delivery, ghosts have recognized her to be the ''Goblin's bride - which has been consistent with other ghosts she meets further on in the series. As she and her mother was saved by the Goblin after being hit by a run-away car, the Grim Reaper usually refers to her as a missing soul or lost soul. Biography When Eun Tak was still a fetus her mother got hit by a car, resulting in her health rapidly declining. In her state of distress, she begged for any god listening to help her. Luckily, Kim Shin was in Seoul that night, and responded to her plea. When Shin came to her, her only request was that he save her baby. Shin, saying how she was lucky that she came across "a weak-hearted god who doesn’t want to see anyone die tonight", saved both her and her unborn child's life. Eun Tak lived with her mother until her 9th birthday, when her mother's spirit was finally permitted to pass into the afterlife, resulting in seeing her mother one last time as a spirit on her birthday. Her mother tells her to live with her aunt, where she is both physically and verbally abused by her aunt and two cousins, most times for not having the life insurance books needed for them to take out money to pay their debt to loan sharks. She, along with her mother, is known to be a "lost soul" who grew up being able to see ghosts. Being able to do as such she was known to be 'abnormal' and was bullied throughout her academic life. As a result she mainly befriended the ghosts that were only visible to her, helping them reach peace so they could pass onto the afterlife. Relationships '''Kim Shin (Goblin) Being the Goblin's bride, Ji Eun-Tak has developed feelings of romance towards Kim Shin as they interact within the series. Upon meeting Kim Shin for the first time, she asked him for three things: rice cake, a part-time job and a boyfriend. Treating the Goblin as a guardian at first, Ji Eun-Tak later treats him as her boyfriend later on in the series. Kim Sun (Sunny) Sunny has been an older-sister figure to Ji Eun-Tak, often treating her kindly with several considerations on Eun-Tak's part (allowing her to sleep at the shop; and even telling Ji Eun-Tak to not go to work in order to focus with her examinaitions). Later in the series, Ji Eun-Tak acts as cupid for both the Grim Reaper and Sunny in order to have them make up. Quotes If there's anything you'd like to say that's not derived from episodes, but maybe comes from interviews that actors or crew gave, use this section. "I'll grow like a cactus." "Life is a momentary thing. You come and you go. You could live in nightmares even when you’re not dreaming." | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}